


(Un)Cuff me

by IsacNewton



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsacNewton/pseuds/IsacNewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the initial inspiration for a scene in this fic from the movie One for the money. But I think it's gonna be one of those long ones with parts of the teen wolf plot but with a sterek twist you know! Note that in this fic, Stiles is not a teen nor are any of the other characters from school etc. Scott is part or Satomi's pack, Stiles is in the process of becoming a cop but (as far as I've gotten on this) he is not one yet. Sooo yeah, this is my first fan fiction so I hope it'll be ok!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First time they met, Derek was being detained in the back of a police car. Stiles, still in the process of becoming a cop had followed his dad the Sheriff out to the remains of the Hale house where the second half of a body had just been discovered.

“I’m just saying dad, what guy comes back after  _six years,_  to live, and STAY, in his burnt down house. Goes out and kills...” Stiles hesitates, makes a gesture with his hands and continues; “a girl, and buries half her body in his own  _backyard_  and then just sits around here and waits for you to arrest him?”

“The kind that maybe shouldn't wander the streets son, I don’t know okay?” The Sheriff stops to look at his son and sighs “What, you saying it was too easy? That he’s actually innocent and just too scared to tell us what he knows?” He flares a hand at the cruiser where Derek is giving them a glare but with no struggle gets in the back seat. “Does he  _look_  innocent to you?” The sheriff asks and Stiles just drags a hand over his face. 

Something about this is not right and Stiles is determent to figure out what even if it means slipping into the cruiser when no one’s looking and ask Derek some of his own questions.

~

“Hey big guy, how we doin’ today?” Stiles asks as he closes the front door to the cruiser behind himself. He looks up and opens his mouth to continue but ends up stopping mid breath because of the death glare Derek is shooting at him. 

“Okay, well that’s not scary at all.” Stiles says before running a nervous hand through his hair to bracing himself. If he’s gonna get anywhere with this little stunt of his he’d better be quick or he’ll end up leaving empty handed, and that is completely out of the question. 

“Right, so here’s the deal, I know you’re a werewolf.” Stiles starts, “I know your sister Laura is too, and though this body we have here is officially Jane Doe, not many weres outside the Hale pack has the ability to shift completely into a wolf. So I’ma go out on a limb here and say that this vic, is your sister.” Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes with something of an apology for being so blunt about it before continuing “I also know you guys skipped town after the fire. Now don’t come here and try to tell me that  _you_  killed her. Even if it meant becoming the Alpha, I highly doubt you’d  _ever_  have _even remotely_  close to enough reason, to kill your own blood after all you’ve been through.” Stiles takes a breath and waits a moment. “Who did it Derek? ...and why? Let me help you.”

There is a second of silence before Derek leans forward and says “Why would I trust you to help me? And why do you even care what happens to me? For all you know I could be guilty.” He leans back and Stiles is just about to tell him _exactly_   _why_  when the door opens and he’s dragged out by his arm.

“There, stand.” The sheriff tells him after dragging him a few feet away from the car. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just tryin’ to help!” Stiles says to his defense. 

“Uhu, okay well how about you help me understand why you’re so fixed on this guy being innocent?” Stiles doesn’t know how to answer that without the words pack, werewolf, wolfsbane or Alpha so he settles for the closest thing to the truth he can muster “I don’t know dad, I just don’t think we have all the pieces yet...I’m just trying to see the bigger picture here.” Sheriff Stilinski puts a hand on his sons shoulder and says “don’t worry about it kid, it’s  _my_  job to find the pieces,  _and_  see the bigger picture. Not yours, we’ll figure it out. Nothing’s being left to chance so there’s no need for you to get worked up.”

Stiles nods and casts Derek one last look before saying “I know dad.” And leaves the scene.

~ 

Stiles is in his apartment, he just heated some leftovers when he hears glass shattering. Turning around he looks to the source of the sound, it came from his living room. He picks up a knife and slowly starts moving. There is a panting noise and someone moving around in his apartment. He turns a corner to find Derek standing by his sofa. “Jesus  _Christ_!” Stiles exclaims and Derek lifts his head to look at him. He’s not looking so good. Pale and weak looking, something’s wrong. Stiles drops the knife and makes a move toward Derek “what the fuck man! You got out of jail like what  _yesterday_? Jesus what the hell happened?!” Derek grunts and puts a hand on his forearm “I got shot.” 

 

“Oh God...that’s not a regular bullet” Stiles says as he takes a look at the wound “awh man... oh, gross..! Dude I gotta get you out of my apartment! How do you even know where I live? Did you _climb_ the fire ladder to my window?! _Dude!_ why did you even come here?!” Derek stumbles a little and even though Stiles is utterly grossed out by the wound he catches Derek and supports his weight a bit. Derek glares and says “Followed your scent, yes, and I thought you said you’d help. I guess I was..” he makes a grunting sound and gets heavier on Stiles’ arm “ _wrong_ ” he breaths out through gritted teeth. 

Stiles looks at him and goes “I meant help getting your wolfy ass out of jail!!  _Maybe_  help find your sisters killer! awh man! uugh get on the couch, I’ll make a call.” Stiles says as he helps Derek sit down. “Try not to bleed on my blankets will you?” 

Derek looks at him suspiciously as he picks up his phone. 

“Hey Scotty, nah man I’m good. Yeah no I have a werewolf bullet victim on my couch ... definitely wolfsbane laced, yeah, yeah ... perfect! Oh and Scott, hurry up. I think he might be dying...” with that Stiles hangs up.

“Who’d you call?” Derek rasps out, he’s really not looking good so Stiles spares him the sarcastic comment about saying his name twice during the call. Instead he answers “A friend of mine” as he moves back to where Derek is sitting to take another look on the wound. He sighs and tells Derek that the friend is a werewolf so he doesn’t have to worry about that. Scott is one of Stiles oldest and best friends, he wasn’t born like Derek but he’s now a part of Satomi Ito’s pack. Apparently Satomi had been friends with Talia Hale, Derek’s mother, and often visited before the fire, that’s how Stiles knew about the Hales. He’d read the case file too but there it said nothing about the wolf part of the story.

About 40 minutes after Stiles made the call, Scott’s at the door with a variety of wolfsbane plants and a lighter. “I don’t even know what half of these are, but Satomi said one of them should work” Scott says as he walks through the door and heads for Derek.

After they find the right one and rub the ashes in Derek’s arm (ew... disgusting) Scott leaves, before closing the door behind himself he says “you gonna tell me what this is all about or what?” giving Stiles a questioning look. “Yeah buddy, later. I’ll just have to figure it out myself first” he says with a wink. Scott leaves and Stiles head back to the living room only to find it empty. “’Gee thanks Stiles I’m so utterly grateful that you saved my arm. AND my _life_!’” Stiles says to the empty room “oh and you’re welcome for reminding the medical examiner that it was an _“animal”_ that killed your sister! Animal killer, Derek not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail! You’re welcome.” He sighs and mutters “Getting you out of jail. Saving your life. And this is what I get… _Christ..!_ Perfect! Thanks for _bleeding_ on my couch! …Ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One of the perks about being a werewolf is we have pretty good ears.” Derek says with a shrug “Sorry I bead on your couch, I was trying to keep it off the blankets.” Stiles just gapes at Derek for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. There’s an awkward silence before Derek asks, “Did you hotwire my car?” Stiles grins because yeah, he totally did.

The investigation on Derek continues and for some reason a couple of kids claim to have seen him kill a janitor at their school. Since Derek is AWOL and already mixed in a previous case involving an animal like murder the sheriff’s department does not take lightly on the matter.

 

“This is dispatch, did you say on foot?”

“Repeat, suspect’s on foot, we’re in pursuit heading northwest.” The Sheriff hangs up the radio and continues on with the chase.

“If he is on foot, who the hell is driving his car?”

 

~

 

Derek had just turned a corner when a flash arrow hits right next to him, as his focus comes back he hears the squealing of wheels to the ground and his black Camaro pulls to a stop next to him, the door fly’s open and someone tells him to “Get in!” Stiles is behind the wheel panting almost as hard as Derek as they drive off. “Thought I told you to lay low?!” Stiles yells. “I was following up on a lead then the police showed up!” Derek shoots back. “They’re just trying to do their job...” “Yeah... I was wondering if you’d be able to help me out of this one too.” Stiles gives Derek a look, “too..?” He asks, He didn’t think Derek knew he helped him at all. “One of the perks about being a werewolf is we have pretty good ears.” Derek says with a shrug “Sorry I bead on your couch, I was... um trying to keep it off the blankets.” Stiles just gapes at Derek for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. There’s an awkward silence before Derek asks, “Did you hotwire my car?” Stiles grins because yeah… he totally did. He had heard someone spotted Derek and that all units were called in to help. So when he got to the scene and all he saw was Derek’s car he figured it would play a good distraction. And/or be a nice getaway ride _if_ he made it to Derek before his dad did. Which luckily, he did.

 

“A thank you would be nice” Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows at Derek who rolls his eyes and sighs. “If you messed something up in that process..! I will rip your throat out.” … ”with my teeth!” Derek finishes, Stiles just laughs at the threat and keeps driving. “Was that a flash arrow back there?” Stiles remembers to ask, it had all happened pretty rapidly but those things are not cop material. “...yeah” Derek answers as he shifts to take a look in the rearview mirror. “Soo… you got cops AND hunters on your ass, good job. Really I’m impressed” Stiles says as he’s making a right turn. “The cops I can handle…” Derek starts, when Stiles cuts him off “Y-huh- _You_? Haha! Oh _you_ handle them! Who’s driving this getaway car huh?” Derek gives him a sour look. Stiles realizes he should  have heard the rest of the story before he interrupted cause now grumpy wolf over there won’t spill about the hunters and what the deal with them is. He decides to get Derek to safety before he asks again.

 

With the help of Stiles insight to the police department of Beacon Hills and his obsession with car chases they shake off any tail they might have had and heads for the Hale House.

 

“So, you got anything solid from that lead today?” Stiles asks as he leans towards the Camaro. “Think so.” Derek answers and Stiles picks up regret in his tone. “Well then, it wasn’t for nothing” he tries, “no need to get grumpy.” Derek shoots him a look and Stiles raises his hands in surrender. “I should get going” he says and bucks up from where he’d been leaning on Derek’s car. He walks about three steps before he realizes he left his car when he got into Derek’s and that, was not at Derek’s house where he’s currently standing.

 

“Shit” he mumbles under his breath. Then he’s surprised to hear Derek’s voice saying “If you don’t mind you can stay here and I’ll take you to your car tomorrow. I don’t think it’d be a good idea to get the Camaro out on the roads any more tonight.” Stiles looks at Derek and considers this, then he looks at the house. “No offense man but you do know I’m human right? No supernatural heat system in this body, just plain old human.” Stiles gestures to his body and gives Derek a look. “Are there even beds in there?” Stiles asks with a wrinkle on his nose and a questioning look. Derek shrugs and says “I would say you could sleep in the car but if one of the deputies, or the sheriff even, comes to my house looking for me, sees my car, and _you_ sleeping in it I don’t know how that’d look.” Stiles scratches his neck but then agrees that it would be easier to hide in the house rather than inside a car in case someone showed up. So when Derek moves towards the door, Stiles follows.

 

The house is kind of creepy since the fire and being there in the middle of the night doesn’t make it any less so. Derek moves around with a practiced precision and Stiles tries to follow as closely as he can so that he doesn’t fall into a pit of darkness or step on something sharp or anything… Derek leads them to a small room and Stiles can make out a mattress on the floor and something he guesses is a wardrobe up against one of the walls. This room actually has four pretty decent looking walls now that he thinks about it. And the chill from outside is just a bit less perceptible than in the other rooms where it feels like they could basically be standing outside. It’s still very cold though and Stiles shudders a little. Derek’s moving around the room and Stiles has a hard time making out what he’s doing until he flicks on a flashlight and puts it on what Stiles guesses used to be a bedside table. Then Derek takes off his shirt. And damn, Stiles just stares for a second because wow he knew Derek looked good, but that upper body of his was completely magical. Taken straight out of Photoshop and bam put in a dimly lit room right in front of Stiles. “Are uh...Are we sharing that?” Stiles stammers and gestures towards the mattress. Derek raises an eyebrow and says nonchalantly “well I don’t know about you, but even I would take that over the floor any day.” Stiles nods and starts unbuckling his belt. Later he came to regret that decision because as he had told Derek just a few moments ago, he’s not a werewolf and he is not warm enough to handle sleeping in _this_ house with as little clothing as he does in _his_ apartment.

 

The mattress is surprisingly comfortable though. It feels like it’s been made with clean sheets recently and although there’s only one pillow and a soft blanket to accompany the mattress, it’s not uncomfortable, just cold. Freezing cold… Stiles lies there with the blanket wrapped around him and he’s still shaking and shuddering. Derek who apparently felt Stiles needed the blanket more than he did lies a decimeter or two away with nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs on. “Are you s…s…sure you don’t n…n…n…need this?” Stiles asks.

 

“I’m fine, go to sleep.” Derek grunts back. But Stiles can see goosebumps on Derek’s legs and figures that’s usually where the blanket lies. So he scooches in to close some of the gap between them and throws the blanket over Derek too. He gives up a shiver at the cold air that made it in under the blanket with the movement; and still is with the tiny gap between them now. Derek who’d been lying on his back shifts to his side with a sigh and surprises Stiles by wrapping his body around Stiles under the blanket. Derek puts their limbs together at as many places as he can and Stiles can feel the warmth radiating in to him from Derek. It feels really nice and now that Stiles doesn’t have to worry about freezing he starts to feel sleepy. He wiggles a bit to get comfortable in Derek’s grip and whispers a muffled “thanks…” before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

 

During the night Stiles must have turned his back against Derek because when he wakes up it’s to the feeling of a distinct hardness pressing against his hip. Suddenly embarrassed by the situation Stiles feels it’s his duty to wake Derek so he blurts out “Dude I’m starving!” a little to loudly. He quickly wiggles out of Derek’s grip and hisses at the cold as he leaves Derek on the mattress to get his clothes back on. “Do you have any breakfast in here?” Stiles asks as he puts his shirt over his head. Derek blinks awake and looks up at Stiles “s’there somewhere you have to be or somethin’?” Derek mumbles, sleep still deep in his voice.

“uuh, no, not really I just you know…” _felt awkwardly close to your wolfiness_ “got hungry.” Stiles says. Derek just rolls over and grunts. Suddenly Stiles remembers Derek’s tone yesterday when he said the lead was solid. So he decides to ask “Hey so, um, about yesterday...”

 

“Can you just stop talking for one second” Derek snaps at him still with his back towards Stiles.

“Fine. Jesus, someone’s got worse temper than I do in the mornings.” Derek makes a growling sound and Stiles snaps back “don’t be such a sour wolf!” Stiles turns on his heal and as he’s walking out he sees the keys to the Camaro beside the flashlight so he snags them and stomps out to the car. Turning the keys in the ignition and riding off before Derek gets a chance to catch up. It’s silly really how he got offended at Derek’s behavior, he decides to hit a diner to get some breakfast and coffee before returning the car to Mr. I-have-the-worst-morning-temper-ever.

 

Halfway through his meal he feels nature calling so he gets up and heads to the restroom. As he gets back he’s faced with one Derek Hale casually taking a sip of _Stile’s_ coffee.

 

“Get your own coffee.” Stiles tells Derek as he takes the cup out of his hand, he takes a big warm mouthful of it while looking Derek straight in the eyes. Derek keeps the eye contact and counters “get your own _car_.” His eyes flash blue for just a split second and there’s something wicked in the little smile he’s spouting. Stiles swallows and puts the cup down.

“I would but you know, I sort of left it when I ran off saving your ass last night. You’re welcome by the way” Stiles makes jittery motions with his hands as he speaks but makes a point of stilling when he’s done to emphasize the _“your move”_ attitude he’s going for. It last for about two seconds before his body betrays him. Derek huffs out some air in something that could be counted as a laugh (a Derek laugh) before he picks up Stiles’ cup to take a mouthful of the coffee. He swallows and Stiles is a little too fascinated by the way Derek’s throat looks when he does, but then Derek looks up. “Who _are_ you?” Derek asks with a way too charming smile. Sties is a little taken aback by the question but then he remembers. From Derek’s perspective he’s just this random guy who jumped into the police car Derek was being held in, he somehow didn’t seem to get into too much trouble with the sheriff for getting into said car. Somehow he got info to a medical examiner but he never wore a uniform. He looked too young to be a special agent or whatever so Stiles found it in him to understand the question. There was also the fact that we was very much in the light about the more supernatural side of this world and this case in particular.  

 

“Sorry, Stiles Stilinski.” He said and offered a hand, it seemed rather awkward considering they shared a bed last night but it was all he could do for a proper introduction. “Stilinski?” Derek returns with a look of recognition. “Yup, I seem to recall you’ve already met my dad, Sheriff Stilinski.” Stiles says with a wink. Derek takes Stiles hand, shakes it and nods. “Derek Hale, but you knew that…” Derek doesn’t immediately let Stiles hand go and he looks straight into Stiles eyes while he waits for the reaction to his statement. So Stiles just squeezes it again and says with a smile “I know a lot.”


	3. yo da...de... derek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quite short this one but I'm working on more! just felt the need to get something out there.

“Yeah sure you got the key so just let yourself in and I’ll be there with dinner in like two minutes! Tops! Love you dad” Stiles hangs up the phone and shift gear. He’s already late for dinner with his dad so he hurries as much as he can. He’d spent the afternoon trying to find a hole in the kid’s story about Derek, the one where he allegedly murdered a janitor in cold blood. Much to his satisfaction he actually did find a couple of leads which he’d planned to pitch to his father over dinner. That’s about the time he checked his watch for the first time and realized dinner was supposed to be in like 10 minutes and he wasn’t even home to prepare it. Gathering up all his material and jumping into the car had never gone faster. He called to order some take out right before his dad called to ask where the hell he was and why he wasn’t opening the door.

 

Couple of minutes later and Stiles was running up the stairs, panting as he entered his apartment he called out to his dad “Yo Da..Derek?” Derek is halfway in through the window when he looks up at Stiles in surprise. “What did you say?” His dad peaks his head out from the bathroom with Derek frozen right behind him one foot still outside the apartment window. “YOOO DAD” Stiles exclaims, “I brought take out!”  He waves the containers a little before he puts them down and continues in a loud voice “I am SO sorry I’m late I had some work to do and I got SO _caught up_ _you know_! Heeyyy! Heh..! Gimme a hug ok! Here we go!” Stiles throws off his shoes and walks up to Sheriff Stilinski who’s a little dumbstruck by his son’s behavior, Stiles brings his dad in for a tight hug and pat’s him on the back a few times. He looks at Derek with a slight panic in his eyes gesturing with them and a small nick of his head, for Derek to go into the bedroom and STAY QUIET.

Stiles lets go of his dad and claps his hands together “dinner?”

Sheriff Stilinski takes a good look at his son “is there something you wanna tell me kid?” he asks. “What? No? Can’t I just be happy to see my dad?” He pat’s his dad on the shoulder and they start moving to the kitchen, backs turned to Derek who takes the small opportunity to sneak in completely from the window and into Stiles bedroom.

Dinner goes well, in a way Stiles was lucky he’d lost track of time, initially he’d prepared a healthy meal, lots of tofu, veggies etc and his dad would have been pretty sour about that and much more susceptible to distraction like oh I don’t know a fugitive in his sons apartment! Now on the other hand he was pretty focused on enjoying the meal, almost as if he somehow waited for Stiles to take it away from him. When they’d finished eating Stilinski crossed his arms across his chest and gave Stiles a look. “Alright, now that you’ve bribed me with food, spit it out.” Stiles blinks at him but takes the opportunity to pitch his Derek-not-guilty theory. His dad listens and nods looking through the statements given from the kids vs the description going around about Derek the animal like killer. So far they matched up pretty well. A little too well actually… They were identical almost to the word.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, “Well they are all good thoughts but it’s not exactly hard evidence..?” Stilinski points out. “I know that dad! …that’s kind of why I went to the school… and talked to some of the kids…” Stiles scratches then back of his neck and says “And before you say anything! I know you can’t use what they say to me in court and they probably won’t tell you the same thing and even though I wore a wire...” “You did WHAT?” Stilinski yells, “Just hear me out dad..! See I know that even if I got a full on confession I lied to get it and I’m not a cop yet and all that so I got some hard evidence!” Stiles takes a breath and his dad says “go on…”

 

“Well, turns out one of the kids found an earring at the school… He said it was his mothers. And it had blood on it.” The Sheriff was now all ears and his face had his work look on. There was no more dad sitting by the table, this here was The Beacon County Sheriff Stilinski.

“I could get a warrant for that earring…” Stilinski mumbles. “Dad that’s not all… Turns out the Janitor, Mr. Willies was having an affair with the kid’s dad! Well not technically an affair, kid’s parents; Dona and Luke, they got divorced like three years ago but they stayed in touch because of the kid, Mike. Turns out though Luke was batting for both teams and Dona, she had _no idea_ …”

“How do you even..?” Stilinski starts but Stiles just puts up a hand and continues “I’ll give you all the paperwork later, don’t worry about it, see apparently not too long ago, Dona was escorted from a bar! And according to Parrish she was _flipping out_ over a gay couple! Total homophobia right there!”

Stilinski cuts in again, “wait Parrish? Son, exactly _how_ did you get all this information?!”

Stiles stops on a breath and puts his hand behind his head “I might have used that key card I borrowed…”

“You mean the one you were going to use for your _research_?” Stilinski shots, “technically it was research…!” Stiles tries

“You’re unbelievable…” The Sheriff rubs his forehead and takes a deep breath. “So you’re saying if I go to the station, right now, this will all check out…? And I will have a new suspect and a motive at that, and not just a kid’s statement. Which, on a second go through, sounds a bit to practiced and rehearsed?”

Stiles gives his dad an apologetic look but nods. The Sheriff sighs again and starts to stand up. He walks around the table and puts his hand on Stiles shoulder. “Good job son, I’m proud of ya, and thank you for dinner. But next time just _talk to me_ okay..!” He gives his son’s shoulder a squeeze and says that he’s going over to the station now to work this out.

~

Stiles says goodbye to his dad and closes the door. He then goes to the kitchen window where he can see the parking lot and more specifically his dad’s car, and the moment when his dad gets into said car. He just about finishes turning around before “ _OH mygod.._! Private space!?! Ever heard of that wolfy??” Derek let’s out a growl at the nickname but takes a step back. “I was going to check if you found something on my case…” Derek mutters, “I did.” Stiles answers and crosses his arms over his chest knowing full well that Derek heard every word he spoke to his dad. “Yeah.” Derek lifts a hand to his neck in an awkward manner. “yeah”, Stiles echoes “so, you good now?” Stiles asks and mentally beats himself for sounding so off putting. “I guess” Derek answers.

Then the phone calls, Stiles picks it up and the screen of his phone is of Danny wrapped in a towel looking annoyed at the cameraman. Stiles sweeps his finger over the screen and puts it to his ear, “what’s up?” Stiles asks and takes a step away from Derek. He gestures for Derek to sit down while he takes the call but with werewolf hearing he might as well be on speaker. Derek sits down on the sofa, he can still smell his blood on it when he hears Danny ask “are you alone?” He doesn’t want to eavesdrop but everything else in the apartment is quiet and Stiles boyfriend might as well be in the room talking. Derek grunts a little at that thought, he’d seen the picture on the screen read “Danny boy <3” and the way stiles answered so casually says it’s someone he’s familiar with.

“Nope, were-company” Stiles says and that’s Derek’s cue, he gets’ up and starts toward the window he came from. “Scott?” Danny asks through the phone, followed by “well never mind, it can wait then.” And hangs up before Stiles can answer anything at all. He looks down at the screen and mutters “rude” and sticks his tongue out to the phone before putting it back into his back pocket. He sweeps through the apartment and notices that Derek is gone. “good job Stiles you scared him off” he thinks to himself. 

 

 


End file.
